Secrets Unveiled
by Hrei-siesn
Summary: Heather is in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and knows she is a Seer. When her first vision comes along, it is not of the future, but of the past. And now Harry will find out more about his family. (really a mwpp&lily, too)
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any trademark or insignia thusly related. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot, Heather, and a few characters later introduced belong to me, as well as the expansion on the characterization of certain characters. That is all.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, please review and let me know if you like it, and I promise, even if it stinks, to finish it just so you don't have to wonder what was going to happen, because I am NOT fond of that. Also, there's absolutely no bad language in this story, b/c I don't use it myself.  
  
Heather walked down the hallway after divination, keeping to herself, as quiet as she had always been. She was looking at the ground and watching her feet escape from, and then disappear under, the hem of her second-hand robes, again and again. She wondered if anyone really noticed her. She didn't think so. Here she was, in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and no one so much as knew she existed. The rest of the Hufflepuff girls still forgot her name! And she hated being in Hufflepuff. It meant no one thought anything of her before they even knew her name. But she was one of the smartest students in the school! Third or fourth in her year! Did anyone care? No. She was just a worthless Hufflepuff with dull, mousy brown hair and drab, olive-green eyes. No one cared. The only person besides Professor Sprout, her head of house, who remembered so much as her name was Professor Trelawny, her divination teacher. Heather had been so upset to realize her teacher was a fraud; and not a Seer at all. Heather knew she could See, she knew she had the ability, but it didn't seem to matter to anyone. And without someone who actually could See to help her, she would never learn. 'Probably just as well,' she thought, 'if I were a Seer, no one would listen anyway. And then they'd just blame it on me when something went wrong.' Walking down the hallway, lost in thought, she suddenly felt a hard blow to her back, and she was falling, her books flying out of her hands, and crashing to the stone floor, not breathing well at all. "Look! Look at the lousy little half-blood, won't you?" The voice was cruel and cold, and spit out the word half-blood, punctuating it by kicking her in the head. "How pathetic! Doesn't even know how to walk! Isn't that right you stupid little-" "Malfoy! You leave her alone!" A new voice followed the footsteps she had felt through the floor. "Oh, what are you going to do about it, Potter? Going to have a seizure on me?" Heather looked up to see a pointed wand. Held by none other than Harry Potter. "What, now you're going to kill me like you did Digory? In the middle of a school?" Heather could feel the rage radiating off Harry. It was frightening; she'd never seen anyone that angry before. "I know some good hexes now, Malfoy. And, should you care to try, I will prove that to you." "Like you could Potter. You'd just start crying for your mummy once I started cursing you." Heather watched as Harry's mouth formed a single, horrifying word. Draco paled. "You- you wouldn't. You couldn't. All these people would see, and... and.." He let out a single, pathetic whimper. "Run, Malfoy. Run." And Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with him, turned and ran.  
  
Heather sat up with a splitting headache. Harry walked over to her and gently helped her up. "Are you alright, Heather?" She was shocked. 'How does he know my name?' she wondered. She was flabbergasted for a moment, before remembering that a question needs an answer. "Yes. Yes, fine thank you." She said, lying. Concerned, she set her on her feet, and she promptly fell down again. He sat on the floor next to her, and said simply, "I'm not so sure about that." "Were you really going to- to- Avada Kedavra him?" "No, of course not," he said vehemently, "that was how my parents died; I'd never use it. But it scared him witless, didn't it?" Heather laughed, the first laugh she'd had since. since when, anyway? She didn't want to think about it. "Come on, you need to get to the hospital wing." He began to gather her books for her and then looked back at her. "Do you need help? Or can you make it on your own?" She bit her lip, looking determined. "I'll manage." She said simply. They set off for the hospital wing, and arrived with Harry pulling her on a stretcher. (The idea of her walking had lasted for about half a second after she stood up, when she fell down again.)  
  
Madame Pomfrey bustled out, gasping to see the young girl on the strecher. "Potter, what happened?" "It was Malfoy," he bit out, attempting, and failing, to hide his malice. "I honestly don't know what he did. I came a bit too late for that." Madame Pomfrey sighed deeply, and transferred the now-unconscious girl onto a bed. "Will she be alright?" Harry asked, nervously. "Give a moment, Potter, I haven't even looked at her yet." Heather opened her eyes, though neither noticed, and saw Harry sigh impatiently. Suddenly the world spun, and her eyes saw something very, very new. And yet, very much the same. 


	2. The First Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any trademark or insignia thusly related. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot, Heather, Madame Relpa, and a few characters later introduced belong to me, as well as the expansion on the characterization of certain characters. That is all.  
  
A/N: Okay, If you could all REVIEW I'd really appreciate it. I don't care if you say "my name og. I read story. Story is bad." Just, at least let me know you're reading, please? 'Cus if no one is, I'm just gonna take this off the site and give up. So, please, review. And yes, the actual plot begins in this chapter. The last one was sort of prologue.  
  
Recap: Heather opened her eyes, though neither noticed, and saw Harry sigh impatiently. Suddenly the world spun, and her eyes saw something very, very new. And yet, very much the same.  
  
Chapter 2: The First Vision.  
  
James sighed impatiently. "Madame Relpa, will she be alright? Will she?" Heather saw it- His anxiety was different from his son's, his a more intimate concern. For she knew, without being told, that this was Harry's father. But. he was dead. And, surely- surely much older than this? The old woman turned and glared at him. "What did I just tell you, Potter? I shall tell you when I know about Miss Evans. Which will be sooner if you stop badgering me." Heather found herself to be. elusive, somehow. She was seeing this at first from the bed, very confused as to who these people were, until all the sudden she realized she was not the patient. And so she moved around, until she realized she was standing in the night table. And no one noticed her. She looked at the bed and gasped. There was a beautiful woman. Her lovely, red hair tumbled across her pillows, and Madame.. what had he called her? Relpa leaned over her and examined her. Heather watched James's face grow more and more impatient. The concern etched on it was so beautiful, Heather thought. An hour later, Madame Relpa turned around and noticed him still standing there. "Potter, you ought to return to your dormitory. You may see her tomorrow morning." "But Madame Relpa, I-" "Potter! Return to your dormitory." "Yes, Ma'am." And he moped out. Heather was torn- ought she stay here with the girl or follow James? She decided to follow him. And she tore after him down the hallway. Se watched as he walked up to a large, framed portrait of a fat woman in a silk dress. He looked at her listlessly when she asked for the password, and seemed to be trying to remember when she said, "But James, where is your darling Lily?" "Hospital wing" was the dull reply "oh, so them you'll be making me stay up all night so you can sneak out to see her?" The woman asked, with resigned humor. "Um, well. that is to say, um. Well, essentially, yes, yes I will." The woman laughed and said again "Password, James?" "oh, right, um. shoot. Hold on." At that moment another boy opened the portrait and did a double take upon seeing James. "James! I was just looking for you! Where have you been? You were supposed to be at a meeting with us a half an hour ago!" "Sorry, Sirius, Lily-" "Where's Lily? What happened?" All the sudden the boy's face paled and he seemed frantic. "Let's go in, and I'll tell you." "Password, James?" The fat lady asked, smiling. "Codswallop" Sirius responded for him. Then he paused and turned to James. "You forgot, didn't you?" James simply pushed past him and walked into the hidden room. Heather walked in as well and saw none other than the secret Gryffindor common room. She followed as James and a laughing Sirius walked up a stair case with doors labeled "Sixth Year Boys," "Seventh Year Boys," "First Year Boys" and so on. Once they reached "Fifth Year Boys" they kept going, and reached a dead end. James walked up to the wall, pulled out him wand, and said softly, "Ascisco."  
  
A/N: More chapters if you REVIEW!!!!! Thanks everybody. 


	3. In the Marauder’s Lair

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any trademark or insignia thusly related. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot, Heather, Madame Relpa, and a few characters later introduced belong to me, as well as the expansion on the characterization of certain characters. That is all. (One might also mention that I am a minor and therefore, technically, don't own anything at all.) I also stole/borrowed a couple of un-copyrighted ideas here, so I'm giving credit where credit is due. I don't know if Evans is Lily's real maiden name or if it's just what everyone uses, but it's certainly not mine. So thank you to whoever's it is. Also, the idea of the Marauder's Lair, discussed in this chapter, I first encountered in Clash of Erised by Snidgetgal. A/N: So far, I have received absolutely NO reviews. (I know it says I got one. That was me, testing to make sure that the review function worked.) I don't care if you have absolutely nothing to say about the story, just let me know someone's reading it. Once I know that, I'll start updating more regularly, as I know how annoying it is to wait for an update. (BTW, I accept anonymous reviews.) I'm trying to stay a good two chapters ahead of posting, so I think I have some security in reliable posting. I have no idea how often it will be, maybe once a week, maybe less, I hope not more.  
  
Recap: Once they reached "Fifth Year Boys" they kept going, and reached a dead end. James walked up to the wall, pulled out him wand, and said softly, "Ascisco."  
  
Chapter 3: In the Marauder's Lair  
  
Two boys looked up when James and Sirius entered the room. One, a boy with sandy-colored hair, who looked somehow familiar to Heather, jumped up and said, "My word, James, where have you been? You stood up a marauder's meeting for goodness's sake!" "Something's wrong with Lily." Sirius put in quietly. "With Lily? My dear, what's happened, James?" Squeaked a small, fat boy, who looked incredibly fidgety. Yet his concern seemed rather mild compared to the first boy, who was as drained of all color as Sirius. The fat boy was shoving caldron cakes in his mouth as he sat waiting. James sank into an armchair, and put his head in his hands. Heather looked at the boys, and thought. She knew who James was, and Sirius and the sandy-haired boy. She knew them too. But who were they? "Snape. And Nott." Glares of extreme distaste fell into two sets of eyes, though the fat boy merely managed to look peeved. Heather got the feeling all his opinions were diluted. "I was supposed to meet her after her second charms class- you know, the one she's taking as an extra course?" Nods encouraged him to continue. "Well, as I was walking down to the charms corridor, I heard her shriek. So I ran over there, and there was Snape. He'd kicked her. And she fell on the ground he was punching her, while Nott stood in the corner and did the Flegarius Curse." James paused here, and noticed the confused looks on Sirius and the fat boy's faces. Heather was confused as well. What was he talking about? "The Flegarius curse? Come, now, do none of you pay attention in class? The mini-Cruciatus?" Sirius nodded, but the fat boy still looked confused. "Wait- isn't that still illegal?" "No," answered the boy whose face Heather still could not place, "but I will explain it to you later, Peter." James continued, as though there had been no interruption. "So I took out my wand, and I stupefied Snape, and then Nott turned to me, and I walked over to him, and I decked him. Right in the nose. I hope I broke his pretty little face, I really do. So then he punched me in the stomach. So I stunned him, too, and carried Lily to the hospital wing. And Madame Relpa wouldn't let me stay with her." He paused a moment. "Sorry I stood you guys up." "Oh, no, please, don't worry about it. It was not your fault." One boy insisted. Who on earth was he? Heather couldn't remember. James sighed before speaking up, "Who wants to go with me to see her tonight? I don't think it should be more than two of us." The three others turned to look at each other. "Take Sirius or Remus, James. I'll wait until she's feeling better." Peter announced, and watched for Remus and Sirius to fight it out. Remus. Heather thought. Remus.. Who WAS he? "I want to go check on her; she's like a sister to me." Sirius said softly. "And I don't love her just as much as you do?" Remus asked quietly. Sirius sighed. "Exploding Snap. Winner sees Lily." They eyed each other for a moment, then nodded. A few moments later, Remus was looking up at Sirius and shaking his hand. "Very well, then, you get to see her tonight." That settled, James said, "so, now that I'm an hour late, how about we start the meeting?" The others laughed, and they pulled a crate over between them, pulling out some parchment. "Alright now, it's only a quarter moon, so no need to plan our next werewolf excursion just yet." The others nodded agreement. "SO, what evil and wicked cool deeds are we up to now?" "Kill Nott. Murder Snape." Sirius put in quickly. That boy- Sirius- he can't actually mean murder, can he? Wait.. Sirius.Murder.. Why is that so familiar? "Any arguments?" James asked. It was clear no one had a single qualm. "Okay. How do we do it?" Heather felt a gentle tug at her mind, and, though she didn't want to let go, she knew she had no choice. She slowly opened her eyes to see the hospital wing. And next to her she saw Madame Pomfrey.  
  
A/N: Heeheehee.. Did you see the foreshadowing of a great mystery? Did you? If not, then I have but one thing to say to you: Haha! That is all. Oh, yes, and REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. Inquiries and Eye Shades

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any trademark or insignia thusly related. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot, Heather, Madame Relpa, and a few characters later introduced belong to me, as well as the expansion on the characterization of certain characters. That is all. (One might also mention that I am a minor and therefore, technically, don't own anything at all.) For a more complete disclaimer, see my bio.  
  
A/N: I would be so happy if you reviewed. I might cry of joy. And I know I said a week, and this isn't a very good start, but well. I'll try to do better.  
  
Recap: Heather felt a gentle tug at her mind, and, though she didn't want to let go, she knew she had no choice. She slowly opened her eyes to see the hospital wing. And next to her she saw Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Chapter 4: Inquiries and Eye Shades "Hello, Heather," she sounded hesitant, "Can you tell me- what color are your eyes?" Heather looked confused, but answered, "Green. Olive green." "That's what I thought.. Heather, dear, your eyes are. They're blue." Heather blinked a few times. What was she on about? "What? No, they're not. They're green." "No, I'm afraid not. They were green, yes. But they are blue." "But- why? Since when do eyes change color?" "Heaher, while you were unconscious- the second time- yes I know you woke up for a moment- did you See anything?" "How was I supposed to see? I was asleep!" "No, Heather, See, with a capital 'S'. Did you have a vision of some kind, perhaps? Seer's eyes are known to change to their true color after their first prediction or vision or other psychic experience." "Yeah- yeah, I did. It was weird. I had this dream- this vision, I guess. But- but it was in the past." She replied, mildly confused. Madame Pomfrey sighed and said softly, "Try to get some more sleep, Heather dear. And perhaps I will allow your visitor to see you when you wake up." "I've had a visitor?" "Oh, my goodness, yes. Mr. Potter won't leave. He seems very concerned for you. Come now, get some more sleep, then you can tell me exactly what happened, and I'll finish patching you up."  
  
Heather had no dreams that night, and awoke to see Professor Trelawny next to her bed with a quill and parchment in her hands. The Professor looked down at her through her huge, ugly glasses with a rather odd face. "My dear, I have been informed that you have Seen something." "Yes.," Heather said slowly, waking up, "yes, I did." "Tell me quickly my dear, before the clairvoyant vibrations flee from you! We must learn what this means, and we have no time to loose." Heather opened her mouth to respond, and to give the full truth as an answer, but then, suddenly felt that this would be a poor idea. Finally, after casting about for a response, she said simply, "I honestly don't remember, Professor." "But, dear! Surely you must have some recollection, some vague memory of your very own vision? It is clear you have Seen, my dear, you very eyes express it." "I'm sorry, Professor. Maybe we're not meant to understand it yet. I just don't remember it now." "Yes, yes, the fates will move in their own time, always. When the vision returns, do not hesitate! We must discover its meaning before our time is up!" and with that she glided out of the hospital wing, leaving Heather behind her, shaking her head. As though Professor Trelawny could be of any help. Or as though her vision needed interpretation. She had felt the time in the vision; she had Seen exactly what had happened many years ago. Madame Pomfrey returned with a goblet of some unknown potion, which she told Heather to drink. She winced as she did so- it was disgusting. Heather leaned back against her pillows as Mdame Pomfrey took the goblet away. Thens he heard arguing "Madame Pomfrey, please, it's been-" "Not long enough, Potter! I will not be letting you in to see Miss Kline!" "Please, Madame Pomfrey, I just want to make sure she's all right; I won't be long at all." Heather was shocked to hear Madame Pomfrey's voice soften. "All right, Potter. But not long. Or I will be most upset." Heather shifted until she was sitting up against her pillows, and then Harry Potter walked into the room.  
  
A/N: Gano!! (if you don't know what that means, though. If you're terribly curious, its Spanish.) sorry, but I was so proud of this little detail in here. That you probably didn't notice. But that's okay. Oh, yes, and REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	5. Discussions in the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any trademark or insignia thusly related. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot, Heather, Madame Relpa, and a few characters later introduced belong to me, as well as the expansion on the characterization of certain characters. That is all. (One might also mention that I am a minor and therefore, technically, don't own anything at all.) For a more complete disclaimer, see my bio.  
  
A/N: I would love it if you reviewed. I really would. Let me know how this chapter is; I'm not sure whether or not this is an appropriate interaction between them.  
  
Recap: Heather shifted until she was sitting up against her pillows, and then Harry Potter walked into the room.  
  
Chapter 4: Discussions in the Night "Heather! Are you alright?" Harry exclaimed, as soon as he entered the room. "I'm fine, honestly, Harry. You (of all people) should know how good Madame Pomfrey is." "Of course I know that. That doesn't stop me from worrying a little about how you are." "Well, thank you for your concern." She paused. "I honestly don't remember all of it- What happened?" She was afraid of his answer, tentative to ask, but she really wanted to hear his version of events. "I don't know, honestly. I walked 'round the corner, and you were flying to the floor, and then Malfoy kicked you in the head, and then.." Harry paused, very glad that she didn't remember this part. "Then I threatened him to leave you alone. And he did. Then I took you up here." Heather hid a smile. Avada Kedavra is no idle threat. "So, did you enjoy your vision? I hope so, there are some visions that wouldn't even be worth the lovely eyes you've got now." Harry was joking, and it took Heather a moment to realize this before she laughed. "Actually, I need to talk to you about that vision. You see, I-" "Potter! Your time is up. You have seen Miss Kline, and now you can go!" Harry hesitated, before whispering to Heather, "I'll be back to see you tonight, okay?" She nodded, and then they said good-bye. That night, Heather woke up to the sound of the door creaking open. Surprised, she turned to see it shut. No one was there. Rather frightened, she sat up a bit, when all the sudden, Harry Potter materialized in front of her. She gasped. "It's ok, Heather! It's just my invisibility cloak. Did I wake you?" he spoke in a whisper, and she soon realized she ought to do the same. "Yes, but that's alright. I'm just glad I get to tell you about my vision." Harry sat down next to her, having pulled up a chair, and was now listening intently. Heather took a deep breath. "I woke up and saw you standing at the foot of my bed, looking at me. And then, all the sudden, the whole world turned around, and I saw- I don't know how I know who it was, but I knew- I saw your father standing there, at the foot of the bed, looking at whoever was in it, and pestering an old nurse. And then I realized who was in the bed- Harry, it was your mum." Harry just looked at her, as though simply waiting for more information. She slowly gave it to him, recounting the whole vision. "And, for the life of me, I can't figure out who those boys were! There were three of them with your father, Harry, their names were Peter, Remus, and Sirius, or at least that's what I think. And all but Peter look familiar, but I can't place them." Harry smiled. "Well, I'm not going to tell you right off, that's no fun, but think about it. You would not know Peter, he's not around anymore. You would know Sirius; he's been much nearer to here than a lot of people would like. And Remus you would know, as he, too, has been here." Heather looked at him, confused. "Can I at least have initials?" Harry sighed. "My father and Peter have the same last initial, Sirius's is B, and Remus- you really ought to know that one. Let me just remind you that my father mentioned a werewolf excursion." Heather was bewildered. However, Harry chose that moment to say. "I'm sorry, Heather, but if I don't get back, I'm going to be in terrible trouble. Besides, you look tired" "I am. I'll see you, then, Harry." "See you. And thank you for telling me about that." And he slipped on his cloak and was gone. Heather was exhausted. She sunk down into the covers, wondering who those people were, and feel soundly asleep. But it was not into dreams that she fell.  
A/N: Did you like it? Review and let me know! Flames are welcome! I love feedback, c'mon, take 2 seconds of your time to humor me- you owe me, look at what I've written just for you! You don't even need to belong to ff.net to review for me. 


	6. Waiting and Wading Through the Past

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N: Here's another chapter. I'm hoping that I'll be able to stay 1-a- week, I'm having serious writer's block. But I should be okay. Happy Easter! Or Passover! Or any other holiday! Or, for those of you who have a no-celebrations religion or no religion, or no religion with holidays, happy day! Wolfe: You are my absolute favorite person today! You have officially made my day! Thank you to my favorite (not to be degraded by the fact that you're my only) reviewer!  
  
Recap: Heather was exhausted. She sunk down into the covers, wondering who those people were, and feel soundly asleep. But it was not into dreams that she fell.  
Chapter 5: Waiting and Wading Through the Past  
  
Heather was now certain she could get used to this. It was interesting, watching events transpire, but not even being there. The good thing of visions was that she never got tired, never got hungry, never was in pain. She continued to mull over the peculiarity of visions in general until movement caught her eye.  
  
The door to the hospital wing opened, and, just as it had been with Harry, no one was visible. She assumed his father and Sirius were under an invisibility cloak, possibly the same one Harry had used, and waited for them to reveal themselves. She watched as James and Sirius materialized, and James flew to Lily's side, Sirius half a step behind him. James gently reached out, and smoothed the sleeping Lily's hair. It was such a loving, caring action, so much was said in that single motion, that Heather wanted to cry. Sirius sat on the other side of the bed, and he took her hand gently. It seemed like such a brotherly action. The two boys simply sat with her for nearly twenty minutes, talking quietly.  
  
"Padfoot?" James asked. Heather wondered at the nickname, but saved it to ponder later, because she didn't want to miss the conversation.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why does Lily's sister hate her? Do you know?" Heather smiled to herself. Both sets of eyes were still locked on Lily.  
  
"Well, she lived down the street, and we used to play together when we were little. I guess we kind of grew up together, all three of us. And-"  
  
"Three of you?"  
  
"Well, her twin sister can't have always hated her, now can she have? No, she and Petunia were very close when they were younger. That's why Lily is so hurt by how much she hates her. IT really hurt her; I think it still does. Doesn't she ever talk about this?"  
  
"Lily's female. They all talk in feelings, not events; I don't get it."  
  
"That's not just you, mate. Anyway, the three of us sort of grew up together. When Lily's parents died in our third year, she and Petunia had a few choices. Petunia waited for Lily to choose. She decided to move in with me, because that way she could stay with a wizarding family. Then Petunia figured out which of her choices allowed her the least amount of contact with Lily, and took that one.  
  
"I guess she was always a bit jealous. They were about to go off to a boarding school and be together and share all their experiences, and suddenly Lily has something Petunia doesn't, and she's leaving her behind. Lily wanted them both to go wherever they needed to be happy. Petunia- Petunia wanted herself to be happy. That usually worked out fine, but not his time. So, when Lily lost her sister, and then her parents, she moved in with me, and got a brother out of it, though her sister will never talk to her again. Lily's written her a couple of times, but all she's ever gotten in response was a single letter. I'll never forget how upset she was when she read it. She cried for hours- she just sat there, sobbing, she wouldn't even speak. It was terrible."  
  
"What did the letter say?"  
  
"I don't really remember.." There was a deeply saddened look in his eyes, and his youthful face had suddenly gained years. "She saved it. I still find her reading it and crying sometimes. Once Lily went off to Hogwarts, Petunia wouldn't even be in the same room as her. Imagine, her twin sister, refusing to talk to her, to even be in the room with her.. That letter was the second and last time she directly addressed Lily after she got the letter. Sometimes she would mutter under her breath and be sure Lily heard her, but she never told her anything. She only said one word when Lily asked if they could talk. Just 'No.'  
  
"For a week, she wouldn't eat anything. I kept offering her anything and everything, but she just sat there and shook her head. Then she finally started talking to me. It was.bad. And there was more than just that to upset her."  
  
Heather sat there, gaping, listening to the story. She couldn't imagine Lily's pain. She had often wished she had a brother or a sister imagine losing them like that! It'd be worse than them dying, nearly.  
  
"What do you mean? What else was there? She's never mentioned half of that to me. Much less anything more." James seemed rather hurt that Lily had kept it from him, but his concern was not that she kept painful secrets, but rather that she had them.  
  
"I, um...," Sirius looked uncomfortable, "Prongs, (Another odd nickname, Heather thought) you know I would tell you anything, but..... She made me swear- on her parents. She didn't even mean to tell me everything, she just did...."  
  
A/N: Okay, yes, I know, I'm pitying Lily. I know, I know, it's evil of me. But what do you want? Lily's life stunk. Period. It happens. And I guess there's a bit of bitter reality in the chapter, too. A few people have given Lily a twin, but I figured why not let it be Petunia? If you dare to say they would have been too close to pull apart like that, I have some news for you. There are twins out there who hate each other. There are siblings out there who hate each other. And just because Lily was mature enough to know something like being magical was nothing major enough to destroy a good friendship doesn't mean Petunia was mature enough to not be jealous.  
  
R/R, PLEASE!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. 


	7. A Visit in the Darkness

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N: Writer's block hasn't gone away yet; the next chapter isn't written, which is bad, as I like to stay two chapters ahead of you all. No worries, though, I think I may still get it out by next week. I hope so. Please review, it's lonely with out them.  
  
Recap: "I, um.," Sirius looked uncomfortable, "Prongs, (Another odd nickname, Heather thought) you know I would tell you anything, but.. She made me swear- on her parents. She didn't even mean to tell me everything, she just did.."  
  
Chapter 7: A Visit in the Darkness  
  
James looked ready to protest when Lily stirred. Heather watched as both men stiffened apprehensively. James stop stroking her hair. She moaned quietly, and James's hand cradled her face. "It's alright, love. You're safe; it's alright." James whispered. Lily yawned, and Heather gasped to see her eyes open. They were the exact same, brilliant green as Harry's. Lily seemed to stare into nothing for a moment, and then sat up with a scream that pierced the night. James and Sirius both leapt up to comfort her, but she was incoherent. They flung the invisibility cloak over themselves as Madame Relpa entered the ward. The elderly woman bustled over to Lily, and grasped her hand. She let Lily scream until she began to look about, as though seeing where she was. She saw the old nurse, and turned her head, slowly.  
  
"But... Where is James? And Sirius? And Remus? Why aren't they here?" She asked, drowsily.  
  
"Come, now, dear, its nearly midnight. They are likely asleep. As you ought to be."  
  
Lily was still rather dazed. "What.? What happened?"  
  
Madame Relpa sighed. Heather could tell she had been hoping to save explanations for another time. "You were under the Flegarius curse, dear," she said, softly. "James saved you."  
  
But the mention of the name reminded Lily of her beloved, and her need to see him returned. "James? Where is he? Oh, please, Madame Relpa, please, let me see him?"  
  
Madame Relpa sighed. "I shall send to Gryffindor tower. James may come to see you."  
  
"And Sirius?" Madame Relpa glared. "Please, he's almost my brother! I know he'll be worried for me-"  
  
"If either or both are awake, then they may come down to see you." Lily nodded, and sank back onto her pillows. Heather was aware of the slightest noise as, she presumed, James and Sirius departed quickly.  
A moment later, they returned, and rushed to Lily's side.  
  
"Oh, Lily! Are you alright, Love?"  
  
"C'mon, now, what did you think you were playing at getting hurt?"  
  
"Don't you dare scare us like that again!"  
  
"We love you way too much for this!"  
  
Lily smiled gently, and the two took their seats once more. James took her hand, and Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You want to tell us what happened?" Sirius asked in the quiet voice he used in his more somber moments. Lily looked away. "You have to tell us eventually, flower bud." Sirius added gently. The use of the endearment was enough to pry almost anything out of her.  
  
Lily sighed. "I was leaving my charms class, and then Snape came up behind me. He was making fun of me, calling me 'Mudblood,' and picking on me. He started to rip all my books apart, and then he threw my bag. I told him to stop, but then he kicked me, and I fell down. And then he was punching me. Then.. It hurt so much! I don't really know what he did, but it was awful! And then I passed out.."  
  
James spoke up, in a soft, dangerous growl. "It was the Flegarius curse. Knott did it."  
  
Lily looked at him. Heather was certain Lily saw what she did; the blazing anger, the fury and the protectiveness that came with someone attacking the one he loved. Madame Relpa returned to shoo them, but Lily would flatly not release either of them. The nurse gave up, and headed off. And Lily fell asleep to two loving voices whispering.  
Heather sighed, and felt herself falling asleep as well, finally feeling a mattress beneath her, and she was soon deep within a natural rest.  
A/N: Okay, so herein we encounter the difference between Madame Relpa and Madame Pomfrey. Relpa can be convinced to let you do something. The next chapter will be a bit of a break from the plot so far, I think.  
R/R, PLEASE!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. 


	8. The Mockery

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N: This is a day early in honor of my beloved reviewers. Dracomalfoygirl7: Thanks for reminding me about anonymous viewers.. I, in all my brilliance, thought I was supposed to check to box if I wanted them. Oops.. And don't worry; now that I've got you and Kate, I won't be abandoning you! Thank you! Kate: You so make my day, do you know that? Well, you do. Thank you for reviewing, hope you enjoy this!  
  
Recap: Heather sighed, and felt herself falling asleep as well, finally feeling a mattress beneath her, and she was soon deep within a natural rest.  
Chapter 8: The Mockery  
  
Heather was sleeping most peacefully. Serenely. She could feel the warmth of the sunlight on her face; hear the birds singing out the window. She stretched delicately, happily. She was so content for some reason; he didn't really know why. She opened her eyes to see herself alone in the quiet and peaceful hospital wing. She turned over her mind for something to do, and decided to solve a puzzle, if she could.  
  
Snuggling into her pillows, she recalled everything she had Seen. Who to identify first? Harry had said she really ought to know Remus, so she'd start with him. The name did seem familiar, somehow. She thought hard. Sandy hair, sickly, a werewolf, named.. No. It couldn't be. But when she thought of it, it really was, wasn't it? Professor Lupin! She hadn't known he and James were old school friends!  
  
Well, with the added knowledge that he was a friend of Professor Lupin's, who was. Peter? Small, mousy-looking.. She had no idea. She didn't want to fathom Sirius yet. For some reason, she had a mental block about him.  
  
She sighed and sat up. Her work from the previous day's classes was on her bedside table, and she set to work. About two minutes later, she was disrupted once more. Madame Pomfrey peeked around the curtains around her bed. "Heather? You have a visitor."  
  
Heather sat up, excited. She wanted to tell Harry about that last vision, it was so sweet.. "Thanks, Madame Pomfrey!" she said cheerfully.  
  
But it wasn't Harry who walked into her cubicle-like hospital area. It was Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.  
  
He smirked. "Well, hello to you too."  
  
Heather looked at him, then sighed deeply. "What do you want?" she asked, as civilly as she could manage.  
  
"Only to see how my dear friend is doing," he smirked, "and, of course," he added, dropping his voice, "to tell her that if she tells anyone who did this to her, or what that person did, she will suffer much worse than this. The rumor's gotten out that you've had a few visions. Your eyes have certainly changed."  
  
Heather said nothing. He knew about her visions? No, Harry would never tell. But. if he did know. Was he implying what she feared?  
  
"Mmm.. Brave of you to sit there without saying a word.. One might think you were afraid? Ah, yes, I can see it in your eyes. Tell me, mudblood, did you really see anything, or did you just dye them so you don't look like such a joke of an Irish woman?"  
  
Heather moved to sit up. She was going to smack him into oblivion. She wished she knew where her wand was, she was about to do what Harry had threatened.  
  
Draco Malfoy put out a hand and pushed her back, so she couldn't get up. She was furious. How dare he? While she was struggling to get up, someone else walked in. And this time, she was grateful to see him. She was even more so that Draco could not. Heather was surprised by his hesitation, then realized he was probably picking a curse that was not illegal. His wand rose. It pointed directly at Malfoy.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" And slowly, Draco Malfoy was lifted into the air. Harry walked over to heather, keeping Draco aloft, and handed her her wand from the bedside table.  
  
"Feel up to a spell?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear while Draco was dancing above. Heather giggled.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" She said, as loudly as she dared. Draco found his hands clamped to his sides, and he was falling. Very quickly. A moment before he hit the groud, Harry levitated him again, and then dropped him. Heather glared at Harry.  
  
"What on earth did you do that for? He could've gotten hurt!" "And wound up in here with you? I don't think that sounds like fun. Besides, do you really want to sink to his level?"  
  
"Good point." Heather muttered. "So what now?"  
  
"He'll be gone in a minute, hold on." Harry answered. He walked to the door, opened it, then shut it. Then he turned his wand back to Draco.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Harry wrapped the stunned and petrified Draco in his invisibility cloak and flew him out to the Quidditch pitch. Then he summoned his invisibility cloak back to himself, pointed out the window and said "Enervate!"  
  
Heather laughed out right. That was a good plan. Draco had "walked out the door," but how long would he be lying there, awake and petrified, before he was found?  
  
Harry sighed. He turned his head and looked at Heather. "He'll come back to torture you now, you know."  
  
Heather nodded. "Come by more often."  
  
Harry laughed, and Heather joined in. A moment later, they were quiet once more, and Harry was sitting next to her bed.  
  
She looked over to him.  
  
"You know, I wanted to talk to you. To- to - t-e-e-ell you something." She yawned.  
  
Harry shook his head. "You need your sleep."  
  
Heather frowned at him. "But I don't want to forget it, in case I have another vision!"  
  
Harry was about to protest, when he was struck with a sudden idea. "Hold on. Would you mid just showing me?"  
  
"Not at all.but how can I do that?"  
  
Harry grinned, and muttered something. A bowl, inscribed with about a million runes, flew into the hospital wing.  
  
"Are you obsessed with summoning charms or something? And what on earth is that?"  
  
Harry smiled. "No, I'm not; they just make life easy. And this is a pensive."  
  
Heather closed her eyes, trying to remember what on earth a pensive was.  
  
A/N: I know, dumb place to stop, but I had to. So there.  
  
R/R, PLEASE!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. 


	9. Boredom

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N: okay, I've been bedridden since before my last post and today, being the 7th, is my birthday. So this post is rather short and likely not very good grammatically speaking. Please forgive that, I've just written it and have no more to give.  
  
Recap: "Are you obsessed with summoning charms or something? And what on earth is that?"  
  
Harry smiled. "No, I'm not; they just make life easy. And this is a pensive."  
  
Heather closed her eyes, trying to remember what on earth a pensive was.  
Chapter 9: Boredom  
Harry had left now, and Heather sat alone in the room. She wished he was still here, wished they could talk about something, because she was nothing if not bored. It was infuriating to lie there, hour after agonizing hour, still in mild pain, with absolutely nothing to do. Madame Pomfrey had forbidden her to do her homework. She wasn't supposed to "strain herself." In her opinion, that left her with nothing to do but sleep. She'd love to sleep, of course, but it didn't seem to happen as often as would be nice.  
  
She rolled over again, trying to at least get comfortable. Malfoy's words stuck in her head. What had he called her? "A joke of an Irish woman." Well, honestly, it shouldn't matter.. He'd pick on her anyway, she knew, but that was one thing that had always gotten her teased. She didn't look like any of her family. How many times had one of her ill-wishers at school asked her who her real father was? Her mother was always furious with her when she told her what magic had escaped her that day until she discovered why. Then her mother would just pull her close and tell her that there was a reason she didn't look like the family right now. She'd always ask why. And her mother never had an answer. She realized, all of a sudden, that she hadn't written to her mother at all since she was hurt. So she took out some parchment and a quill, and began to write.  
Dear Mum,  
  
Don't worry, even though I know you will, I'm alright. I'm in the hospital wing, though, Mum. I promise, I'm just fine, and the only reason I'm still in here is that Madame Pomfrey's horribly paranoid. Well, that and a few other reasons, anyway. . . But let me start at the beginning here, okay, Mum?  
  
You see, the other day, I was leaving Divination when this horrid old git, Draco Malfoy, I know I've told you about him, stopped me in the hall. He knocked me down and he was kicking me and everything, calling me a "half- blood" (he's one of those dense slytherin blokes, you know, Mum?) when Harry Potter came 'round the corner. Well, he's never taken kindly to Draco, much less to the Pure-Blood attitude, so he told Draco to stop or he'd curse him to bits! Well, I've told Harry I don't remember it, but, really, I do. You see, Harry threatened him with Avada Kedavra!! I was utterly surprised, but Harry just laughed and said that it got rid of Malfoy, didn't it, so who cared, really? And I do suppose he's right.  
  
Well, Harry helped me to the hospital wing, and the strangest thing happened. I got a vision, Mum, a real vision, but it was very odd. I'd've thought that I would see the future, but no such thing, ever since then, I've been having visions of the past! Actually, to be accurate, of Harry's parents at Hogwarts. So, I've been telling him all about them, of course, and he came up with this brilliant idea. He's letting me use his pensive, so now he can see the visions, too! It's all very exciting.  
  
Well, Mum, I promise to write more later, and to let you know when I get out of hospital, but at the moment, I'm really rather tired, so I'm off to get some rest. Write me back, and tell me how you and Dad are doing!  
  
All my love, Heather  
  
PS. I almost forgot! With my first vision, my eyes changed color! They're just the loveliest shade of blue! I can't wait till you see, they look just like your eyes do, Mum!  
A/N: Review please, and tell me to get well or have a happy birthday or write more or something, wont you? I allow anonymous reviews, which I always meant to do, so please, feel free!  
R/R, PLEASE!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. 


	10. Fear for Her Safety

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N: I'm still sick, but doing a bit better. I know I'm getting earlier and earlier, but that's basically because I realized that this was done. Yes, I know it's short, but I essentially can't control that. So deal. Thanks to:  
  
Dracomalfoygirl7 (I know I'm cruel to Draco, sorry, but he's still a jerk from where I'm standing. Besides, it was fun!)  
  
Mooniala Trials (Thanks! Caught up to me yet?)  
  
The goddess of purple coats (Thanks! Caught up to me yet?)  
  
Lady of the tower (well, thank you!)  
  
Thanks guys (actually, I get the feeling you're all girls, but hey.)  
  
Recap: Well, Mum, I promise to write more later, and to let you know when I get out of hospital, but at the moment, I'm really rather tired, so I'm off to get some rest. Write me back, and tell me how you and Dad are doing! All my love, Heather  
  
PS. I almost forgot! With my first vision, my eyes changed color! They're just the loveliest shade of blue! I can't wait till you see, they look just like your eyes do, Mum!  
Chapter 10: Fear for Her Safety  
  
Heather smiled to herself. She loved Harry's company. And watching him watch his parents and their old friends- it was priceless. She had had another vision last night, and when Harry had come down to see her today, she suggested they watch it in the pensive together. He was eager to see it, and so they now stood in the Gryffindor common room of years ago, watching Sirius and James.  
  
James was pacing. Sirius was sitting in an armchair, trying to get him to relax. It wasn't working.  
  
"Sirius, shut up, okay? We prank them, they prank us. No problem. Somebody gets hurt, hey, occupational hazard. Lily had nothing to do with it. Lily was perfectly innocent. Lily was not involved. LILY SHOULD NOT GET HURT!"  
  
"James! She's not dead, man! Breathe, won't you?" Sirius had finally stood up, grasped his friend's shoulders, and appeared to be attempting to shake some sense into him.  
  
"No, you're right, she's not dead, Sirius, not yet, she's only in the hospital wing suffering from the Flegarius curse. NO BIGGIE, RIGHT?" James's voice had started dangerously quiet, but by the time he finished, Heather was certain the castle had shook.  
  
"James! Chill!" James glowered at him. They stared at one another for a good minute before Sirius seated James in a chair and sighed resignedly.  
  
"Listen, Sirius.."  
  
"James, look. I know how you feel. She's connected to both of us; she's a target because of both of us. But the question is, what now? Go attack some Slytherin girls? No, James, we're not that low. We're going to get them. And we're going to get them good. But we're not going to do it their way."  
  
James looked over at him. He sighed deeply. "We all love Lily. All of us. That's the problem. Peter loves her because she has the patience for him, and no one else does. Remus- well, they don't know why, but Lily was the one who really convinced him that everybody was okay with him, no matter what he did once a month. You, Sirius.. You two are so close; you know everything about her. She's your sister for goodness's sake! And me. me. well, I'm horrible to her. But she still loves me for some odd reason, and I'd do anything for her."  
  
Sirius nodded. "I know, James. But she'll be okay. And once she is, we'll worry about the Slytherins, okay?"  
  
James sighed. "Do you think I should break up with her?"  
  
Sirius jumped about ten feet in the air. "WHAT?"  
  
"Do you think I should break up with her?"  
  
Sirius looked dumfounded. "Why on earth would you do that?"  
  
"Maybe if I'm not so close to her she won't be such a target. Maybe if I distance myself from her, she won't get hurt. Maybe-"  
  
"JAMES POTTER! SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!" Sirius was bellowing at the top of his lungs. "IF YOU DARE DUMP LILY, ESPECIALLY FOR AS STUPID A REASON AS THAT, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SNAPE A HAPPY MAN AND KILL YOU!"  
  
James looked up, startled. "I guess that's a 'no' then?" The question was meek, rare for James, unheard of when he was speaking to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah. That'd be a 'no'. You love Lily. Lily loves you. And even if you dumped her, the rest of us will still love her. There's no way to change that. Let it be. And stop blaming this on yourself."  
  
James smiled weakly. "That was harsh."  
  
Sirius looked at him, confused. "What was?"  
  
"Using those words. 'There's no way to change that. Let it be. And stop blaming yourself.'"  
  
"Why- exactly- is that harsh?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
Sirius looked rather impatient. "Obviously not."  
  
James managed a wry smile. "Those were the words I used after Remus finally.uh." he paused, looking around the common room, "conceded our point."  
  
Sirius cocked his head, in what Heather thought was a very canine manner, and looked thoughtful. "So they were."  
  
"Hey, Sirius?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Hey, I knew going into this friendship how stupid you were. It's all in the job description."  
  
They smiled at each other, and then James stood and yawned. "Potions test in the morning. We should head up to the dormitories, mate."  
  
Sirius checked his watch. "So we should, Prongs old friend."  
  
They left the room together.  
A/N: Yes? No? I'm unsure of this chapter, so let me know. The ideas are good in my opinion, but I'm not sure if I conveyed them well enough. I know the marauders have been really serious so far. Sorry, it's a serious period in their lives.  
  
Next update next Tuesday. (Barring my getting sicker.)  
  
R/R, PLEASE!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. Anonymous reviews are accepted. 


	11. Love's Nightmare

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N: This whole sick thing is getting on my nerves. I'm really sorry this is late!! This chapter is dedicated to Dracomalfoygirl7 because she made me feel really guilty!  
  
And thanks to DracoMalfoyGirl7 for reviewing.  
  
Dracomalfoygirl7 (Sorry..Didn't mean to be so cruel.. But here, just for you.)  
  
Recap:  
  
They smiled at each other, and then James stood and yawned. "Potions test in the morning. We should head up to the dormitories, mate."  
  
Sirius checked his watch. "So we should, Prongs old friend."  
  
They left the room together.  
  
Chapter 11: Love's Nightmare  
  
Heather had taken Harry to the hospital wing, and he was looking at his mum, who was sleeping, a book open in her hand, which had flopped across her stomach, as though she had fallen asleep reading it. Heather waited patiently. She had come to deeply enjoy her time in visions. It didn't bother her that no one said hello to her there, because no one knew she was there. Well, now Harry was here. They talked a bit. She really did like him, but. Heather sighed. Soon enough, she would be out of the hospital wing, and he wouldn't bother to notice her in the halls. And it would be just the same as always. She knew better than to think like this. She forced her attention onto Lily, waiting. Then she decided it would be more fun to watch Harry.  
  
Lily began to stir, shifting mildly in her sleep. Her shifting resulted in her shivering a bit, and curling up. Then she stretched out once more, and began thrashing about. All of a sudden, Lily sat bolt upright, her eyes wide, her breathing erratic.  
  
James appeared in the chair Harry was sitting in, and Harry jumped about 20 feet in the air. Heather couldn't help it. She laughed out loud. Harry looked at her. Her tried to glare, but eventually, just smiled wryly.  
  
"You could have warned me."  
  
"But where's the fun in that?"  
  
He was about to respond when Heather pointed to his parents. James had taken his hand away from Lily's mouth, (he had placed it there to prevent her from screaming) and she turned to him. Her eyes were still unseeing, distant. Then she focused. And she saw James. She burst into quiet sobs and flung her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, James! James, it was terrible! Is it really you, James, are you really here?"  
  
"Shh, shh, yes, Lily, it's me, I'm here, and everything is alright. Now, what happened? Tell me, Lily."  
  
She gulped, pulled back, and dried her tears. Her quavering voice, however, betrayed her. "I was upstairs, on the landing above the stairway in my house, and I was playing with Petunia. We were really little kids, I don't know how old. And we were playing jacks, and she threw the ball, and it hit one of the jacks, and it hit me in the eye. I started crying, and she ran to get our Mum with an ice pack." She paused. "Then we were older, and we were sitting in our room, painting our toenails and talking about guys, and we were laughing and talking and. I remember that night so well. Her boyfriend had just dumped her and so we bought some chocolate and watched movies and did girly things all night and it was so nice, and by the time the night was over, she didn't even care anymore. And that night, we both fell asleep on the floor, because we refused to go to bed." Lily sighed.  
  
"Then. Well, the next morning I got my Hogwarts letter, and things changed. So then I saw her yelling to me, and I remembered some of the stuff she said and. I saw some of what happened with her when she.. Well, it doesn't matter, really.. Than it waas our parents' funeral, after the car crash. All of it was so real, James. And all of that really did happen. But then," here she stopped to draw a very shaky breath, "Then you and I were in the common room. It was late at night, and we were sitting together, and you had your arm around my shoulder, and I felt so comfortable. But then she came in, and. and. and. she came up to you, and she pulled out a gun, and... Oh, James! She killed you! And I thought I'd lost you forever!" Lily had flung her arms back around James, and was now adamantly refusing to let him go. She sobbed softly into his shoulder, and he held her close, trying to calm her. He slowly rocked her back and forth, and he rubbed her back, murmuring soothingly into her ear.  
  
Lily pulled back a bit a while later, and he smiled at her, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. She looked at him with the fear of great loss in her eyes.  
  
"Never leave me. Please, promise me. You'll never leave me, and you'll never walk away and leave mad at me, or anything."  
  
"Oh, Lily-" His tone was soft and sympathetic, but Lily would have none of it.  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"I promise you, Lily. I promise it on all the love in my heart."  
  
Lily looked at him silently for a moment, then nodded. "I love you."  
  
"And I you."  
  
Lily fell asleep soon after, with James at her side keeping his ceaseless vigil, and Harry and Heather floated back to reality.  
  
A/N: Hm. 5 points to whoever can figure out where I'm foreshadowing in here or- even more impressive- what it's foreshadowing. If you can't figure it out, you'll be waiting for a looooong time, because I don't intend on revealing my secrets anytime soon. (BTW, the points are completely worthless, in case your wondering)  
  
Next chapter up in a week, supposing I can still manage to type.  
  
R/R, PLEASE!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. Anonymous reviews are accepted. 


	12. Interrupted Visions

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N: Sorry, I wanted to be early, but that didn't work too well.  I know it's shorter than the standard, but I don't write it for the length, I write it for the plot.  Besides, my long A/Ns are taking up space this time (sorry, guys!)

Thanks to:

The goddess of purple coats [x2] (thanks!  I'm really glad you like it.  And no.  You're wrong.  But where did you see that foreshadowed?)

Dracomalfoygirl7 (You were so close!  And then you ran away and went the other direction.  I thought you'd actually figured it out, and then….. No.  And to be honest, I don't intend, from where it currently stands, on anything that would be earth-shattering occurring.  The beauty of this fic is that, hopefully, after book 5 comes out it could still feasibly occur, a little subplot JKR left out.  So I probably won't kill Harry.  [Unless, of course, I change my mind…*evil grin*])

Wolfe [x3] (Thanks!)

**  
**  
Recap: 

Lily looked at him silently for a moment, then nodded.  "I love you."

"And I you."

Lily fell asleep soon after, with James at her side keeping his ceaseless vigil, and Harry and Heather floated back to reality.  
  


Chapter 13: Interrupted Visions

Heather was bored.  Her homework was finished, she was still waiting for a reply from her mother, and goodness knows she had no visitors, excluding Harry.  She had slept so much she wondered if she would ever be tired again.  She desperately wanted to get back to classes, if only to fill up the time.  She also dreaded going back.  The only time she would speak to anyone would then be when she told Harry she'd had another vision.  She had no friends, and- _Stop it_, she told herself firmly, _just stop it.  All you're accomplishing is pitying yourself.  That does you no good.  And if you keep on like that, you're going to cry.  And then won't you have fun dealing with Madame Pomfrey and people who think you're depressed._  She wanted to get out.  To go somewhere.  To do something, anything.  She gave up on that and went through with what, if not for Harry, would be the most exciting part of her day.  She got up from the bed and walked over to the lavatory.  She walked along, wondering if anyone else was pathetic enough to be excited by a trip to the toilet.  

_If this had happened last year, I wouldn't be alone,_ Heather thought bitterly, _Last year, he would have been in here with me, at least sometimes.  Okay, well, perhaps only about as much as Harry is, but all the same. . . .  He really did care.... He really did care about me... _

But something in the back of Heather's mind began to nag at her.  _You know he never cared...  You know you didn't matter to him.  No one cares about you Heather.  No one.  Has your Mum even written you back yet?  No.  Because no one loves you.  Not even your own mother._****

_Oh, just shut up!_ Heather thought furiously.  _I don't need you to tell me what I already know.  You don't have to rub it in my face, you know._

_Oh, way to go Heather.  Talk to yourself.  Brilliant idea._

Heather shook her head, deciding that she didn't want to deal with this anymore.  She brushed the thoughts aside, and kept walking.

However, despite leaving her bed, she never did reach the bathroom.

Harry walked in to visit Heather, and was stopped by Madame Pomfrey.  He asked to visit Heather, and Madame Pomfrey sighed and headed for her office.  Harry turned to look into Heather's area, but something caught his eye.  Halfway across the room, lying crumpled on the floor was… 

"Heather!"

"Mr. Potter, if you don't mind, please keep your voice down.  This is a hospital win-"

"Madame Pomfrey, Heather's on the floor!  She's unconscious!"  Harry had rushed over, and was now kneeling on the floor next to her.

_What's going on? _Heather wondered, _There I was, having a lovely vision, and now here I am, watching myself disembodied and. . . .  Oh.  That would do it, wouldn't it?  I'm seeing myself, aren't I?_

Heather vaguely remembered reading, somewhere or another, that if a Seer were endangered during a vision, they would See themselves, and their current circumstance.  Before the Seer had gotten used to his or her abilities, they might experience this problem anytime someone new so much as entered the room they were in.  _Oh, just dandy.  Now I get my visions interrupted._  She sat back and watched, hovering above the ground, not enjoying herself any longer, but feeling neglected.  She watched as Madame Pomfrey came over and scooped her up.  She carried her over to the bed and placed her on it.  Pulling out her wand, she pointed at Heather's body and muttered, "Enervate".  Nothing happened.  Harry looked up at Madame Pomfrey, clearly confused.

"Um. . .   Madame Pomfrey. . . .  Why didn't that work?  She can't be. . . "

"No, Potter, she's not dead.  The fact of the matter is, she is still awake.  She is likely, therefore, experiencing a vision.  That may last a good long while, so you'd best return to your dormitory and-"

"Please, Madame Pomfrey, if you don't mind, I'd rather wait here for her to wake up."

Madame Pomfrey looked at him.  "That interested in her vision?"

_Yes, he is.  You don't know why, but suffice it to say that that's the only reason I really matter._  

"No, I'm not," Harry answered softly, "It's just that she's my friend."

Heather looked at him.  She walked over and placed herself in front of him.  She doubted he was that good a liar.  Harry actually cared about her?  Not to mention the shock that anyone at all cared, but Harry?  Harry had friends, and was popular, and was an excellent Quidditch player, and he cared about her?  That was something to ponder over carefully.

Madame Pomfrey had also been carefully surveying Harry, and finally, she nodded and walked off, leaving Harry to take the seat next to her bed and wait.  Heather hovered a moment, uncertain.  

"Umm. . .  Hello?  I, um. . .  I'd like to return to my vision now. . ." And to her immense surprise, she saw the world spin, and she returned to exactly where she had been before she had been disturbed by Harry's entrance.

A/N: Okay, time to ask for input.  My original intent was to avoid anything that might conflict with the HP books.  In other words, after we've all stayed up all night reading OotP, you can still come back here and read my fic, and it still could have happened.  I was not planning on a romance (besides James/Lily), but if you all want to see Heather/Harry, I will consider it.  I know it sort of looks that way, but as it is, they are just casual friends.  Let me know.  But please remember that as the author, I will listen to your opinions, then completely disregard them if I don't like them (no, just kidding.  But it _is_ going to go my way). 

So, next chapter next Saturday.  
  


R/R, PLEASE!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. Anonymous reviews are accepted.


	13. Alone

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I've been so sick, it's not even funny, and I'm so overwhelmed with all the school I'm missing….  In any case, here's the next chapter.  I know I had something else up, but it was far too early to reveal the secret that was leading to.  So thanks everyone, hope you can put up with me, and I'm immensely jealous of all the people in England because at this very moment they are one hour into OotP.  Oh, and if you update and I don't review, chances are it's because I will soon be avoiding  ff.net like the plague until I am finally allowed to read OotP.  So, here it is:

**  
**  
Recap: 

"Umm. . .  Hello?  I, um. . .  I'd like to return to my vision now. . ." And to her immense surprise, she saw the world spin, and she returned to exactly where she had been before she had been disturbed by Harry's entrance.  
  


Chapter 13: Alone

Heather sat in the hospital wing, all alone, bored.  She wondered if Harry would come by today.  He hadn't showed up yesterday, and it had dashed all her hopes.  He didn't care.  She leaned back against her pillows and began to cry, silently.  There was no one left who cared about her.  Her mother still had not written her back.  Harry didn't visit anymore, and he only talked about her visions when he did.  And the only true friend she'd ever had. . . the only Hufflepuff who had been true to his friendly nature. . . .  She shook her head.  Best not to think about him.

And so she lay there in bad, remembering him, while trying not to.  How they had met for the first time in the common room, with Heather crying over her charms homework, and he had come over and clamed her down and helped her.  Ever since then, she'd wanted to be a good student, because he always smiled at her when she told him she was doing well.  She had had a crush on him for a while, but then she had grown up a bit and realized she loved him like a brother.  When he had needed help, though that was indeed a rare occasion, he turned to her.  He asked her for advice on girls, he asked her to help him research, and he asked her to help him put up with the cruelty of the other houses.  If he knew she was in here right now, she had no doubts that he would be right next to her, holding her hand, and once she fell asleep, he would murder Malfoy and return to her side before she awoke.  Every day seemed to be a new adventure in grief.  She was alone, she was lost, she was hopeless without him. . . .  And yet, here she was, with nothing and no one left to her.

She watched some leaves meander towards the ground through the ward window.  Falling. . . falling. . . falling. . .  They were dead now, but moments earlier, they had been vibrant and alive.  And soon, they would be nothing but earth.  Just like him.  To this cruel and pathetic world, he had been of no more worth than that leaf.  He was an utter Hufflepuff, he was loyal and noble and true.  And it made no difference.  In the end he was just leaf, falling from a tree branch, and drifting to his grave, dead.  And no one took notice.  People saw a falling leaf and they didn't care.  So had it been with him.  A moment's reflection was caused by it, just as the leaf caused her reflection, but it made no significant difference in anyone's life.  They were smiling and laughing and sitting in his armchair and telling his jokes, and they didn't care.

Heather wanted to drown in visions.  In times when it was alright that no on ewas grieving, because there was no one to grieve, and she could at least pretend that those people were better than her peers.  He wouldn't want that, though.  He had loved her, and he would have wanted her to be happy.  But flatly, she didn't want to be.  In time, perhaps, but his face was still warm, his blood had yet to cool in his veins, and no one cared about him.  He deserved all the reverence any man could receive, just because he was such a good person, and he did not even receive mild recognition and respect.  It made her sick inside.  She wanted to be free of all of this.  Her head swam with memories of him, and she cried for hours, thinking about his life, about his death, about that leaf.

When Harry walked into visit Heather, he was confronted with the tear-streaked face of a sleeping girl.  He paused, set something on her nightstand, straightened her covers, and walked away.

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short and you all probably know who "he" is. Gimme your best guess.  Man, I'm so stereotypical it's not even funny.  By the way, this chapter is dedicated to Hagrid, because I think he's the one who dies in OotP. (But DON'T TELL ME IF I'M RIGHT OR WRONG IN YOUR REVIEWS!)

R/R, PLEASE!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. Anonymous reviews are accepted.


	14. The Love of Friendship

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N: Sorry, guys!  My computer broke!  I wrote a lot, so I hope to be updating at a semi-normal pace, now.  Please note, however, that I'm still sick and still in school, so no promises.  Also, say nothing to me about OotP, or I will hunt you down with an ice cube and stick it in between your bottom lip and your gums (ever get something cold in there?  Ick.)

Oh- one of the "voices" is supposed to be italicized, but it's only working half the time no matter what I do.  So humor me and pretend that's what the *text* is.

Dracomalfoygirl7- please note: Heather has no love life!!! Zip.  Zero.  None.  Nada.  But her strictly-friend-and-not-by-any-means-crush/bf…  hm….  I'd tell you whether you were right or not, but that means everyone else would know….

**  
~**This is dedicated to the great friends I have who put up with my whining and are always there to remind me that they love me.~

  
Recap: 

Her head swam with memories of him, and she cried for hours, thinking about his life, about his death, about that leaf.

When Harry walked into visit Heather, he was confronted with the tear-streaked face of a sleeping girl.  He paused, set something on her nightstand, straightened her covers, and walked away.  
  


Chapter 14: The Love of Friendship

Heather was crying, in a vast plane filled with purple mist.  

_*I am alone.  I am without anyone near me.  Everything I loved is gone, my life is bleak and pointless.  I should give up; I would be happier dead. . . and they would be happier to have me that way.  Then why don't I do it?  Why don't I leave, and make everyone else happier?  Am I really that selfish?*_

**No, it's not selfishness.  Look at James, don't you see he loves you?**

Heather jumped.  She had thought she had been alone in a dream, but now there were two voices with her, female and male.  And both familiar.

_*No, James could never love me. . . I'm not worth that. . . .*_

Heather was befuddled.  She had stopped crying.  What kind of vision was this?  She had no idea.

**Even if you weren't, he seems to think so.**

*But. . . he must be mistaken.  People who've known me my whole life told me how worthless I am. . .  James hasn't known me that long, he doesn't know yet. . .*

**I've known you my whole life.  Have I shunned you yet?**

*No, you haven't, but. . .  you're too nice.*

I'll have to remember you said that for later.  But at the moment, just think about it.  I know you so well; we grew up together.  I'm not lying to make you feel better.  I'm not pretending things are a way they aren't.  You always knew when I was lying.  Am I lying now?

*No, but. . . Maybe you're the only one who feels that way. *

Maybe I'm the only one who knows the truth.

*There are three of us who know. *

**That's right, and I was the only one standing on the outside, wasn't I?**

*You're biased. *

Am I?  I was her friend as well as yours for years.

*Yeah, but when you found out, you and I were a lot closer.*

That's because the little I already knew was bad enough.

*But-* 

**Listen, we love you.  Don't you see that?**

*No you don't, not really.  I mean, you pity me, and you have to be nice to me for your parent's sakes.  Peter hasn't even stopped in to say hi yet.  He doesn't care.  Remus. . . he just needs people to accept him.  I don't mater, just the fact that I don't hate him.  And James. . . James only likes having a girlfriend. *

There was a significantly long pause.

**Do you really think that?  Honestly?**

*I don't know anymore, Sirius.  I really don't*

**I think that you**** do know, Lily.  But you're so scared that you forget.**

*Sirius, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be taking up your time.  I'm not worth it. *

**You're worth it and more, Lils.**

*No I'm not.  OR at least I don't feel that way…*

Sirius wait for Lily to continue, knowing, by practice, Heather supposed, that there was more.  Finally, he prompted her.

**What do you feel like?**

*I feel used… worthless… dirty.  Like some piece of scum that people don't want to touch, that's just in their way and they have to put up with it.  Like a dead worm on a sidewalk after a rain. *

**You're not like that, Lily.  You're beautiful and wonderful-**

_  
_

*I'm disgusting, Sirius!  In all the time I've lived with you, have you ever once seen me wear anything that would show more of my body than my robes? *

Heather was amazed.  Where on earth did this patience come from?  She would be screaming at her friend right now out of sheer frustration.

**No.  I have not.**  

*That's because my whole body is horrid and disgusting!  Not to mention me, the actual person in here!  I'm filthy, Sirius, I don't know why you waste your time on me. *

**Listen, Lily.  Look at me.  **There was a pause.  **Look at me.  Okay.  Now, Lily.  What happened was something that should never happen to anyone.  I'm really sorry you had to go through that.  It's horrible.  But ****you**** are not horrible, Flowerbud, you ****are a good person.  I know it's not your fault you feel otherwise, and you can't help it sometimes, but try to remember the truth.**

*Sirius, why do you put up with me?  Here I am whining to you and you have so much more important things to do. *

**Because I love you flower bud.**

There was a delicate moment of quiet.

**What started it this time?**

*Snape and Avery.  Please, don't get too mad at them, Sirius. *

**Calm down, I won't do anything rash.  I guess.  Do you want me to stay with you tonight?**

*Isn't it a full moon? *

**Remus will understand.**

*Are you sure? *

**Positive.  James can handle something for one night alone.  They can just stay in the shack.  I'm going to get you some diner.   Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?**

*I guess so. *

**Alright.  I'll be right back.**

*Sirius? *

**What?**

*Thanks.  And I love you. *

**Don't mention it.  I love you too.  Never forget it.**

Heather felt herself being towed along behind Sirius, pondering.  What on earth made a vision invisible?

A/N: I'm sick of being in "general," but can anyone tell me if this even _has _a genre?

R/R, PLEASE!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. Anonymous reviews are accepted.


	15. Anger Leads to Suffering

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N: If you mention diddlysquat about OotP, I will find the hottest flame I can and stick your head in it!  I'm not allowed to read it until I'm out of school.

Oh- one of the "voices" is supposed to be italicized, but it's only working half the time no matter what I do.  So humor me and pretend that's what the *text* is.

Dracomalfoygirl7- yeah, I have no clue where to put it… I think im in drama now but… oh, well.  Thanks for reviewing!

  
Recap: 

*Thanks.  And I love you. *

**Don't mention it.  I love you too.  Never forget it.**

Heather felt herself being towed along behind Sirius, pondering.  What on earth made a vision invisible?

Chapter 15: Anger Leads to Suffering

She could see, all of the sudden.  Everything was clear around her.  She followed Sirius to the Great Hall, and watched him grab two plate settings and begin to fill them, picking carefully.  Heather got the idea that he was carefully picking out Lily's favored foods.  James, Remus, and Peter joined him.

"How is she?"

"She'll be alright.  But she asked me to stay with her tonight, if you didn't mind, Remus."

Remus smiled and held up his hands.  "Hey, hanging out with deadly evil creatures is completely optional.  I don't mind being ditched for Lily."

Sirius laughed.  "I figured you'd say that.  Thanks, man, I don't want to leave her alone tonight."

Remus look at his watch, sighed, and bid them goodbye.  Peter looked between James and Sirius, and said, "I'll just go get that cloak, shall I?"

"Thanks, Peter."

Once they were alone, James's brow creased.  "What is with her?  Like, why. . . How come. . . . You know?"

Sirius looked at him with a carefully blank look on his face.  James nodded in grim acceptance.

"Okay.  You can't tell me."

"I'm sorry, James, I promised."

"It's okay.  I just wish she'd tell me sometime."

"She will.  Just give her some time.  And give me Snape and Avery's head on a platter."

James nodded and headed out to meet Peter just as Snape "accidentally" ran into Sirius.

"Oh, sorry, Black, didn't see you."  Heather gasped.  And nearly fainted.  How could she not have known?  SIRIUS BLACK!  He had tried to kill Harry the previous year!  Why, that slimy, disgusting traitor. She breathed deeply.  Hufflepuffs don't deal well with betraying friends.  At all.

"Snape."  He said it quietly.  He sounded as though Snape would soon be found puréed all over the castle.

"Going to see the mudblood?  Or what is it you and those pathetic friends of you do all the time?  Lupin, what's he up to?  Hmm?"

Heather got the impression that Snape hated every single one of these men specifically, and that he had tried to obtain this information many times before.  It looked as though Sirius was ready to snap.

"You know what Snape?"  His voice was a dangerously low growl. "You just go down to the Womping Willow and Prod that giant knot with a stick and find out, alright?  And when you're done, you **LEAVE MY LILY ALONE!"** These last words had gone from an almost inaudible whisper to a roar so loud Heather was certain it had silenced patrons of the Three Broomsticks.  Sirius picked up two full plates and went up to the hospital wing.

James met Sirius on his way.

"Was that you?"

"Yes.  And Snape had better keep away from me when I'm this angry."

James hesitated.  "What happened?"

"He started nagging me about Lily.  And then he wanted to know where Remus went every so often.  And so I told him to just go on and find out and when he was done he could kindly stay away from. . .  from. . .  from. . . .   MERLIN!"

James looked very confused.  "What?"

Sirius's eyes were wild with fear.  "James, I told him how to get past the Willow.  I told him to go look at Remus!  I need to go get him!"

"Wait!" James had suddenly clutched his left hand.  "Lily needs you.  Let me go."

"James, something could happen to you and it would be all. . . my. . ." Sirius was facing an empty hallway.  James had run off.  "Fault.  Be careful buddy."

A/N: I'll try to have the next one up in a week, but I have a ton of schoolwork to do, so no promises.  Oh, and I wasn't going to do that- you know, have Sirius tell Snape, but I figured there was nothing else he could do that would make Sirius madder, so I went with it.

R/R, Please!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. Anonymous reviews are accepted.


	16. Dangerous Rescue

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N: Im BaaaAAAAAAack!  I've read HP5, so here's the story.  THERE WILL BE NO OoTP SPOILERS in this fic.   I ask that you keep them out of your reviews as well.  However, neither will I contradict OoTP.  Therefore, this is safe for anyone who has read GoF or more, I will not conflict with Rowling.  (I just need to fix a timeline… If I put one in…  I had a mental one..  Oh, well.)

Sorry, no thanks list, I'm sick, I'm tired, I'm finally out of school, and I wrote this just for you guys.  Plus my e-mail is so slow it would take like ½ an hour to make sure I got everyone on here.  Consider yourself appropriately thanked.  Unless you mentioned OoTP, in which case consider yourself glared at.  

Oh, and sorry about my rather rude A/N.  I was a bit not happy at the time, but that's no excuse.  Sorry.

  
Recap: 

Sirius's eyes were wild with fear.  "James, I told him how to get past the Willow.  I told him to go look at Remus!  I need to go get him!"

"Wait!" James had suddenly clutched his left hand.  "Lily needs you.  Let me go."

"James, something could happen to you and it would be all. . . my. . ." Sirius was facing an empty hallway.  James had run off.  "Fault.  Be careful buddy."

Chapter 15: Dangerous Rescue

Heather was confused.  Who to follow?  Who to listen to?  Who to watch?  There was so much going on!  She looked back and forth between Sirius and James.  She was about to follow Sirius when her spirit was pulled.  'Okay, then.  Guess I'm supposed to follow James.'  It was as though an invisible force were pulling her along- or perhaps pushing… or both.  She ran ahead (if spirits like herself could run) and caught up to James.  Dusk had fallen outside, and the beautiful full moon had risen.  

James was sprinting all-out to get to Snape, who was prodding a knot with a stick.  The tree froze.  Heather was greatly impressed.  She'd never seen that happen before.  James, however, didn't register any surprise.  Heather imagined that he had seen it before, or that even if he hadn't, he would have been far too worried to bother being surprised. 

"Snape, NO!"

Snape turned.  A sinister smile played on his lips.  "[i]Impedimenta![/i]"  

James had clearly not been planning on this.  He froze.  Snape rushed ahead.  Heather tried to decide whether to follow him or wait with James, but she knew she would be pulled in Snape's direction if she were supposed to be with him.  Time passed slowly as Heather waited.  Then James unfroze, struggling hard, and bolted toward the willow.  He prodded the knot and slid inside a hole.  She joined him.  

He was running.  It was odd; even after what that man had just done to his girlfriend, here James was running after him, trying to help him somehow.  Snape had reached the other end of the tunnel, James's feeble wand light was showing as much.  The end of the tunnel opened into a room.  Heather did not know what was in there, but Snape looked as though it had placed the impediment curse on him as well.  James ran forward, Knocked Snape to the ground, covering him with his own body.  And inside the room, Heather watched the last of the person she knew, on pure instinct, was Remus Lupin disappear into a werewolf.  He turned and growled, snapping his teeth.  James got up, flung Snape down the tunnel, and turned to face the wolf.  Snape had turned tail and run, but James was attempting to stun the werewolf.  And scream at it.

"Remus!  Remus, Come on, man!  You know who you are!  Remember!  Come [I]on[/I]!"

James was rolling around, showing some truly amazing Quidditch reflexes in avoiding the wolf.  He jumped behind the wolf and flew back into the tunnel.  Heather was lost.  What now?  How was he going to get back there alive, and without letting Remus loose?  When he reached the mouth of the tunnel, however, James did not exit, though it was clear Snape had.  Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a beautiful stag stood before her.  James was gone.  This was just like Heather remembered Professor McGonagall's transformation being.  The stag took the werewolf in its antlers, carried it back into the small room, and dumped it on the floor.  The werewolf looked at him, then scampered up the stairs.  The stag bolted, transforming as it went, and emerged from the tree as James, just in time to find Madame Relpa, Severus Snape, and Professor Dumbledore waiting.

"Potter!  My goodness you had us all worried!  Why didn't you come out after Mr. Snape?  Are you alright?  No, your head is bleeding.  Did he bite you?  [I]What happened?[/I]" 

"I think, Madame Relpa," Dumbledore said in a quiet, soft voice, "We should all like to know that.  I recommend, however, that we get up to the castle before we ask these questions."

The group trudged up toward the castle, and Heather waited to drift away.  The vision could have ended about 10 times already, but it had not.  Certainly it ought to now.  Why on earth wouldn't it?  What else could possibly occur?  She stood, alone on the grounds.  Nothing important could possibly be happening.  Then she realized it:  She wasn't being pulled.  Immensely confused, Heather made her way towards the castle, wondering where she wanted to go.

A/N: Next one should be up within a week!

R/R, Please!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. Anonymous reviews are accepted.


	17. Waiting

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N:  Okay, pay attention:  It's going to get a bit icky soon.  You may have noticed (may have. . .  ha ha ha) the depressing undertones here.  I didn't mean to, but the story has recently stood up and rubbed my face in a proverbial banana cream pie so I can tell you this:  there's an incoming climax in our depression level.  Okay?  You are now warned.  Also, if you're in the mood to take on a beta job, let me know in a review.  I've only caught a few mistakes that I intend to rectify, but another pair of eyes would be wonderful.  Also, there's a brief "mist" scene in here, so the four lines SHOULD go like this: bold, underlined, bold, underlined.  I don't know if they'll load correctly.

Thanks to:

Brooke Kenobi (Welcome aboard!  As I said in a review for you, I'm of the opinion that we've both lost our minds anyway, but that's okay!)

DMG7 (Hope you don't mind my abbreviating your name. . .  Actually I believe it's yet to be a week- The update date never changed. . . .  I'm not really certain why.  Anyway, I totally understand how summer can be, although *party* I've only been participating for about 2 weeks now.)

  
Recap: 

The group trudged up toward the castle, and Heather waited to drift away.  The vision could have ended about 10 times already, but it had not.  Certainly it ought to now.  Why on earth wouldn't it?  What else could possibly occur?  She stood, alone on the grounds.  Nothing important could possibly be happening.  Then she realized it:  She wasn't being pulled.  Immensely confused, Heather made her way towards the castle, wondering where she wanted to go.

Chapter 17: Waiting

Heather was back in the Marauders' lair, sitting next to James as he and the others discussed recent events.  Tempers had been high and there had been a good deal of anger towards Sirius, who had been given detention for the rest of the year and had lost an unspeakable number of house points.  By now, however, they had forgiven him.  Remus was looking rather ill, his recovery from the full moon still incomplete these many days later, having been hampered by questions from the headmaster in the days, Lily's occasional incoherent screaming in the nights, his own personal distress (which always made transformations worse), the fact that his friends had not been with him and he had therefore been more violent than ever once James left, all of the wolf's energy pent up inside itself, and the constant nagging of Snape.  Heather felt very sorry for him- she had become rather attached to Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter in her visions.  She doubted she would ever meet any of them except Remus.  Well, she would certainly never meet James.  She was still getting used to the idea that Sirius, the man she'd come to think of as a great friend (despite that fact that he was unaware of her existence in his past or present), had tried to kill his friend's son not too long after.  Perhaps she would understand that later.  Did Harry know?  She needed to talk to him.  To be honest, she needed to get out of this never-ending vision.  Admittedly, however, she didn't really want to go, not completely.  She turned her mind back to the Marauders, avoiding thinking about it, as she had been doing for some time now.

It was clear they were getting bored once they had forgiven one another, and Remus and James soon took a game of chess to the corner.  Heather wondered why she was here.  Nothing was going on that seemed to matter at all.  Her mind began to drift, and she realized that she was tired.  She was actually dozing off, in the middle of a vision.  Remus looked exhausted, and almost collapsed in the third game of chess.  He and James were the only players worth taking on, as Sirius played kamikaze chess and Peter was no strategist.  It seemed to Heather that he had little foresight, and his lack of that was only exceeded by his lack of skill in almost all branches of magic.  Apparently, he could handle larger spells better than small ones, for whatever odd reason.  He was an accomplished animagus, that much she knew, (she had been in this vision for how long now, and was reeling from the revelations it had yielded thus far,) and yet there he sat, desperately trying to accomplish some transfiguration spell, but to no avail at all, despite Sirius's grudging help.  

Suddenly James jumped up, grasping his left hand tightly.  Remus and Sirius looked at him, puzzled, and Peter glanced up as well.  James's face was drained of all color, and was even paler than Remus's.  

"Lily" he breathed.  That one word got Sirius and Remus (despite his weakened condition) chasing James down the staircase, just a pace behind.  Peter made his way down more slowly, but with urgency all the same.

James grabbed a passing girl by the shoulders.  "Lily.  Have you seen Lily."  It was not a question; it was a demand.  He was desperate to know.  The girl shook her head mutely, and he shot like a bullet out of the portrait hole.

"Oi!  James!  How do you know something's wrong?"  Sirius was panting, but running all the same.  Heather had been thinking along the same lines.  He had known before that Lily needed Sirius right away, and he knew she was in trouble now.   And both times, he had grasped his left hand.  She was somewhat. . ., okay, immensely, confused.

"A surveillance spell!  Nothing detailed, just so I know if she's upset!"

"I should have thought of that. . . ." muttered Sirius.  Heather smiled, matching Remus, who had apparently heard as well.

They ran so fast they nearly flew, James leading the way.  It was clear he had no idea where he was going, but he ran with all speed to get there all the same.  He rounded a corner, leading three other winded boys and a less-than-ghost presence, and stopped so abruptly Heather wondered if he'd been stunned.  Lily sat on the floor, sobbing.

Sirius came forward and wrapped his arms around her, and purple mist surrounded them faintly.  Nothing they said could be heard.  Sirius looked up at James, and their eyes locked.  Heather wanted desperately to know what that look said, what the unspoken words were.  And to her surprise, purple mist flowed in between them, as well.  Heather stepped into it.

She needs to talk to you about this.

Will she?

Can you accept this?  Are you ready for whatever it may be?

Anything for Lily.

Heather got the sense that the words were altered.  This was not what they were.  But boiled down to their essence, the silent conversation between the two boys could be worded somewhat like that.  The mist that had immediately blinded her dissipated.  All the sudden, she felt hot jets propelled into her side.  She fell to her proverbial knees.  She was being dragged up, away from her vision… why wasn't she drifting on her own, like always in the past?

A/N: Next one nest Thursday or before!  Betas leave me a message!!

R/R, Please!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. Anonymous reviews are accepted.


	18. Seer's Suicide

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N:  WARNING: depression level has kicked up a notch.

Beta?  Anyone?

Thanks to:

Oh, wait, NO ONE reviewed.  No one loves me.  Okay, that's cool, I'm just gonna cry for a bit, okay?  Nah, im j/k.

  
Recap: 

All the sudden, she felt hot jets propelled into her side.  She fell to her proverbial knees.  She was being dragged up, away from her vision… why wasn't she drifting on her own, like always in the past?

Chapter 18: Seer's Suicide

Heather woke in a sweat, thrashing from side to side, trying to escape her pain.  She felt hands grasp her shoulders and try to still her.  She panicked.  What was going on?  Who had her?  Was it a death eater?  She slowly clamed.  It was Madame Pomfrey.

"My goodness, child, you had us worried."

"What happened?"

"You've been sitting in that vision for days on end.  If you don't get some food and some sleep soon, you're going to be very sick, young lady!"

Heather nodded mutely, not noticing that Madame Pomfrey had continued to mutter to herself about 'not making a difference anyway' and such.  She could agree to a nap.  And some food.  But especially a nap.

At that moment, Harry came running into the ward, followed by Professor Sprout, and, to her great shock, Professors Dumbledore and Trelawny.

"Oh, Potter, good, you're back. Headmaster, she's awake now."

"Thank you, Poppy."  Dumbledore surveyed Heather carefully.  She felt as though he was looking inside her very deeply.  He sighed.  "Sybil, I thank you for all the advice you gave me before in my office, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would escort Mr. Potter back to class."

"But Headmaster-"

"Professor, please, can't I just-"

Dumbledore raised his hands and they both turned to go without making the Headmaster give a comment, though Harry paused to give Heather a look that she could not read.

"Will you let us know, Poppy, when we can have a minute with her?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"You can take it now, Headmaster, she's not in danger at the moment."  Madame Pomfry replied, pressing a goblet of some foul potion into Heather's hands.  "I'll be in my office."  And she strode away.

Professors Dumbledore and Sprout seated themselves next to Heather's bed, Dumbledore fixing her again with his piercing gaze.  

"Heather," Dumbledore began.  She nearly jumped.  She had been expecting "Miss Kline" or something of the like.  "Do you know how long you were out with that last vision?"

She shook her head mutely.  She knew how long the vision had lasted, but hadn't the slightest clue how long it had been in the "real world."

"You have been in that vision for two weeks."  He paused, as though this ought to mean something to her.  She blinked up at him, bewildered.  He sighed.  

"Visions can only be this long on one of two occasions: the first being a state I will discuss with you momentarily, and the second being that the vision is large and significant enough to take up all of that time.  However, the second is not the case with you.  When seers are having relevant visions, they remain perfectly still, the theory being that this is so because the seer is subconsciously paying avid attention to what is going on before them.  You, however, began to fidget halfway through the first day of your vision.  That meant that, at that point, there was an unimportant point in time in your vision, during which you should have woken up.  You may well have returned to get to the next relevant bit in a few days, in a different vision that took place only moments later chronologically, but you should have left he vision at that point.

"Now, we could hardly fail to notice that you did not.  We therefore commenced on a gigantic search for information.  We looked for more on this state of being you had fallen into, and how to revive one from it, and thanks to Madame Pince, we were able to find all we needed," Here Dumbledore paused in his long monologue and took a deep breath.  "Madame Pomfrey was able to revive you today after a week of giving your system as much shock as it could handle every day.  Normally, this would not have been advisable, but given the circumstances, it was our only hope."

"Sir?  What exactly do you mean?  What 'state' was it that I feel into?  I don't understand. . . ."

"Miss Kline," began Professor Sprout in a quiet, almost wavering voice, "seers are capable of falling into this state. . .  and only seers can. . .  in which they. . . well, when they. . ."

Dumbledore continued to look concernedly down at her through his half-moon spectacles.  "It is called seer's Suicide."

The silence was deafening.

Heather looked at him.  She was floored.  Being a seer could be fatal?  She tried to pose a question, but couldn't begin to phrase one.  Were they telling her that she would have _died_ for all practical purposes, had they not madly gone on a search and tried to save her?

"A seer will drift into a vision and may never come out of it.  In some cases, the seer's body continues to live like that until old age stakes its claim.  In others, the seer's body dies as well.  It makes little difference which way the seer's body goes, because after a given amount of time, the spirit becomes irretrievable."

She could have died.  Now that this gift she had wanted all her life had awoken, she had nearly died because of it.  "But. . .  Sir. . .  I've never heard of. . .  I mean, there are a good number of seers I know of. . .  none of them. . . ."  The questions her mind was flinging around madly were not answered, nor were they whole.  But something was nagging at her, different from the usual things that nagged at the back of her mind.

"Miss Kline, this only occurs in very select circumstances. . .  That is to say, the average seer. . ."  Professor Sprout trailed off, not able to say whatever it was she was trying to express.  She had a very pained expression, as though something deeply tragic was pressing in on her.  Heather supposed the near death of a member of her house might well be the thing to bring that about, but all the same, she was confused.

"Heather, this state comes about in precisely one circumstance."  At this point Professor Dumbledore fixed Heather with a gaze so piercing that she squirmed under it, unable to bear its intensity.  "When any person so despises their life that they want to end it, they have many avenues by which they might attempt to accomplish their goal.  In the case of a seer, there is one more avenue available.  Heather, you literally tried to live inside a vision, ignore the real world completely, and you would have lived the rest of your life that way.  seers have done this in the past very rarely- only to avoid torture for fear of revealing a vision or something of the like.  It is necessary for the seer to have all the determination, depression, or whatever else it would take for that seer to end their life a different way to commit this act.  The seer must be ready to commit the act another way, in other cases, seers prepared themselves for death, accepting that their deaths were necessary to preserve the lives of others.  In short, you attempted suicide.  And it was only through Madame Pince's research and Poppy's skill we were able to bring you back."

A/N: Yes, you _should _thank me, because I wasn't cruel enough to leave an evil cliffie.  On top of whch, because I avoided that cliffie, this is 2x the usual length.  Happy Birthday!  (or not-birthday)

Next one nest Thursday or before!  Betas leave me a message!!

R/R, Please!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. Anonymous reviews are accepted.


	19. QuestionsREDONE!

Disclaimer: Please see my bio  
  
A/N:  Okay, a few quick notes, I re-posted this chapter, so there's more to it, hope I didn't confuse you, and apologies to goddess of the purple coats who did review but whose review I never actually received.  Thanks for sticking with me!  The next chapter has been written for about three months, but I'm still not satisfied with it, and I may decided not to post it yet.  If I do put that one up, and not a different one, then you will know what happened to Lily.

  
Recap: 

"Heather, this state comes about in precisely one circumstance."  At this point Professor Dumbledore fixed Heather with a gaze so piercing that she squirmed under it, unable to bear its intensity.  "When any person so despises their life that they want to end it, they have many avenues by which they might attempt to accomplish their goal.  In the case of a seer, there is one more avenue available.  Heather, you literally tried to live inside a vision, ignore the real world completely, and you would have lived the rest of your life that way.  seers have done this in the past very rarely- only to avoid torture for fear of revealing a vision or something of the like.  It is necessary for the seer to have all the determination, depression, or whatever else it would take for that seer to end their life a different way to commit this act.  The seer must be ready to commit the act another way, in other cases, seers prepared themselves for death, accepting that their deaths were necessary to preserve the lives of others.  In short, you attempted suicide.  And it was only through Madame Pince's research and Poppy's skill we were able to bring you back."

**Chapter 19: **Questions

Heather sat alone in the hospital wing while everyone else was in class.  She was alone to think, but she knew full well she would be in the hospital wing for quite some time- the shock Madame Pomfrey had given her to bring her back had been quite severe.  She lay alone in bed, wondering.

Was she really suicidal?  What made her want to kill herself?  Did that mean if she started a vision in a bad mood she might die?  She didn't want to die. . . did she?  Did she really want to live?  Wouldn't she rather everything disappear; didn't she want it all to end?  Was it possible that it was partially sue to Lily's grief that she was so sad?  What was wrong with Lily anyway?

Heather sighed and rolled over.  She spotted a picture on her nightstand, one she had asked Professor Sprout to bring her after she was attacked by Malfoy.  She picked it up and looked at it.

'Oh, Cedric. . .  you are the only friend I've ever had. . . .  You are the only one who ever noticed me. . . .  You made me laugh when I was sad and when I was scared to do something you came with me. . . .  Well, Ced, I'm scared now.  I'm afraid to go to sleep.  I'm afraid to do anything at all.  I'm afraid I will kill myself. . . .  I wish I knew. . . Cedric, is just because I miss you?  Is it because I always said I would follow you anywhere you went I am now trying to follow you into death as well?  Do I have a reason to stay alive once you are gone?  Does anyone care?'  Heather sighed deeply as his magical picture looked pityingly up at her.  He looked pointedly at her nightstand for a moment, and she followed his gaze.  There was an envelope with a pressed flower atop it.  A pressed daisy.  Daisies were her favorite flowers, and she had shared that information with precisely one person: Cedric.

With trembling hands, she reached for the envelope and daisy.  Her quaking hands caused the daisy to slip to the bed spread, but she picked it up once more.  She tried to smell it, but it appeared that the scent was gone now.  She set it next to her on the bed and reached for her letter.

_Dear Heather,_

I know daisies are your favorite flowers. . . .  Or at least you always say so.  Something about them being bright and happy. . . it seems to me as though you need some happiness lately.  I thought having a daisy to keep you company while everyone is in class might brighten things up a bit.   Let me tell you, figuring out how to press one was no easy task, nor was finding one. . . .  Amazing plants they are, never around when you want them.  

You've seemed really upset lately, and I've been worried.  I know a lot of what you're seeing in your visions has gotten you down, not to mention plain confused, and I know you're still a bit in mourning.  How do I know?  Because I care about you.  So I've been watching you.  

Please Heather don't be upset, stop getting depressed.  You already know what happens to all the people in your visions, don't you?  Or at least you will, as soon as you figure out who they are.  Their futures. . . .

Heather has stopped reading.  At the mention of figuring out who these people were, the revelation about Sirius Black returned, and her confusion with it.  She shook her head, tired of questions with out answers, and turned back to the question in her hands: the letter.

. . . . Or at least you will, as soon as you figure out who they are.  Their futures, of course, are our history, but let me assure you- you've likely not got the facts straight.  In the end, it all seems okay to me, well, as okay as some things can get.  

Try to cheer up some, alright Heather?  It'll be nice to see you up and about.

Best Wishes,

Harry

Heather sighed, tired.  Harry had promised to come by soon, and she wasn't sure she was ready to talk to him.  She had taken her vision and placed it in the basin, but she knew that the topic of suicide was likely to come up.  Since she'd read his letter, she was feeling a lot better about herself.  She hadn't realized he knew much about her at all.  She was absolutely shocked to discover that Cedric had mentioned her to Harry- she knew they hadn't spoken too often to begin with.  

Heather was exhausted.  She rolled over in the hospital bed, aching from head to toe.  The shock they'd given to her body had been, to say the least, far from mild.  She tried to stay awake, knowing she needed to face Harry sooner rather than later, but it was all too soon before she was asleep.

Voices circled her, and the world around her spun.  Cedric smiled at her, giving her a huge hug, then stepped back and turned into Harry, who was putting a daisy onto Cedric's grave.  The grave was accompanied by another, and the inscription on the expanded headstone read "LILY and JAMES POTTER."  The shape began to change again, and Lily was in the hospital wing, sobbing, with Sirius at her side.  Then Sirius dried her tears and pulled her into a hug, and James took his place.  Suddenly. . . .

Heather wasn't dreaming anymore, but found herself in a vision.  She panicked, afraid she might be busy killing herself again.  It occurred to her, however, that if she was so afraid she might die, it wasn't likely that she was trying to kill herself.  She turned her attention to the scene before her.

A/N:  Beta? Anyone?  Anyone?  Bueler?

R/R, Please!! Flames are welcome, though constructive criticisms are preferred. Anonymous reviews are accepted.


	20. sorry!

Hi everyone. I know I've been months and months and I dont even have a chapter   
  
to show for it.Unfortunately, I got very ill several times and have had to work   
  
very hard to get back up to pace. Once school is out and I have a little time,   
  
I'll tie up all the loose ends in this story for you. Sorry about all this! 


End file.
